The use of remote computing services, such as remote program execution and remote data storage, has greatly increased in recent years. Customers may reduce expenses and overhead by purchasing these services from a computing resource service provider. Customers of the computing resource service provider can interact with computing systems, services and virtual machine instances which are widely distributed. Customers, for instance, may communicate with computers of other customers to access and/or provide data while using services of a computing resource service provider to operate virtual machine instances executing customer applications. In many instances, customers configure and operate remote virtual machine instances using hardware managed by computing resource service providers, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. Customer configured virtual machine instances are often used to perform a variety of functions that may take place regularly over an extended period of time. In addition, customer configured virtual machine instances often are not utilized all of the time, but are suspended and resumed as needed.